A New Gym, or a Big Mistake.
by Ghost Dog
Summary: A young pokemon trainer wants to start a gym. Too bad the pokemon type he wants to register isn't legal. Fossil? ha!


13 year old Digger sat at his window, with his elbow propped on the sill, staring out of the window. His eyes were locked on the insignia that showed the building next door was a pokemon gym. He wondered how his 4th cousin Lt. Surge had even gained a gym. "He gets beat just about every day." He shook his head, as his 9 year old sister, Kira entered the room. "You've been sitting in here all day. Always complaining and whining about something. Why dont you go outside and do something for a change?" Digger shook his head. "Whatever. Get out of my face, Kira. I don't see you doing anything, with that lame ass Fearow and Pidgeotto of yours." That statement angered Kira considerably. "Bird pokemon are the best! Plus, look at your sorry ass Omanyte! All it does is crawl inside it's shell whenever someone even looks at it!" Digger shook his head again, brushed past Kira, and out of his small room. He stepped into the kitchen of the one-story house that he, his sister, and his anthropologist mother shared. Just then, his mom burst in, he face glistening with sweat. "Digger! come here, you will never believe this!" 

About half an hour later, Digger and his mother were sitting at a huge dig site. His mother was quite enthusiastic. "We have found 2 fossils! One is a Kabuto, a prehistoric beetle-like pokemon, and we also found a most exciting specimen, an Aerodactyl! This is a prehistoric flying pokemon, and is quite ferocious. I am taking them to Cinnabar Island to be revived right away. The plane is leaving Vermillion City in an hour. I will be back by night. I want you to take care of Kira, alright?" Digger nodded. Kira was a pain in the ass, but she was blood, and he loved her, even if he wouldn't ever say it. His mother ushered him quickly into the car, and took him home, then drove off into the airport. Kira bounced up to him, the moment he stepped into the door. "Where's mom goin'?" Digger explained about the fossil pokemon, rather bluntly. "Mom found some new fossils, and she is going to Cinnabar to have them revived." Kira had more questions though. "What kind of fossils?" "How many??" "Where's Cinnabar?" "What's she gonna do with 'em" "When's-" Digger clamped a hand over her mouth quickly. "Shut up! You'll see when she comes back tonight." Kira was fairly shaken, since her brother was usually quiet and withdrawn, and usually never had outbursts like this. "Fine, ass-wipe, be that way." She turned on a heel and stalked into her room, slamming the door quickly. Digger shrugged, apathetically. He stepped out of the door to his house towards the gym next to his house. He stepped through the revolving doors into the large wide open Gymnasium. The middle-aged, spiky-blond haired man leapt up. "Another challenger? Who is it n-..oh..Hey Digger." He sat down again, on a blue mat. "What can I do for you?" Digger grinned at his cousin, whom he liked hanging out with, since his father died last year, in the cave-in. "I wanted to talk to about your gym, if you have the time." Surge grinned. "Sure, cadet. Sit down for a minute. What is it you must know?" Digger sat down across from the old Electric gym leader. "I want to open a gym. How did you open this gym in Vermillion?" The old army officer looked thoughtfully at his counterpart for a moment. Finally he replied. "Well, first I had to make a list of the Pokemon I would use in battles. They all had to be of the same type. I had to submit it to the Gym Committee, over at Indigo Plateau. It took them about a week to reply, since there is quite a bit of red tape they have to go through, I imagine. Why do you ask? Do you want to open up a gym?" Digger nodded vigorously. "It would be a fossil gym. My mother is an anthropologist, and tonight, she is coming home with 2 fossil pokemon, to go with my Omanyte. He is close to evolving you know." Lt.Surge frowned for a minute. "Err...Digger..fossil pokemon..uhh..that's not really..a type of pokem- "I know, I know..but I don't care! I'm gonna get a gym, I dont care if it's not a TECHNICAL type of pokemon." Surge shrugged. It was obvious this kid wasn't going to be discouraged, anyways. 

Continued pretty soon. 


End file.
